gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Where's my fuckin money
Where's my fuckin money es una canción interpretada por Busta Rhymes, que aparece en la emisora The Beat 102.7, en el Grand Theft Auto IV. Letra INTRO: Ayo Green... I feel like I'm turnin green too! From Bill bitch b!... to some incredible Hulk shit! I don't even know why u give me shit like this to spit to? I'm sure we speak the same language Fuck you bitches... pay me! 1: (HAA) Wait a minute... came to go get it... ranger fitted Whenever it come to paper... better know I'm major with it Make it rain a major blizzard... leather alligator lizard I Talledega race any challenger name a didgit Even if on the slightest you take a smidget or dare touch my revenue I slice you with the razor quit it Icey till I make it frigid... (BURRRR)... The laws of physics says it's getting cold... my money taller than a hall of midgets I get up all up in it Kickin down the door (Who is it!?) Bitch I be the crew of bill collectors... pay the mall a visit After cleanin bank accounts you questioned if I gave a shit if not I tell the truth so you could tell em that the player did It(HEYAAA) It's ok I say a prayer it's the mayor bititch slayer givin you another layer of the data tritick Busta rhymes... hittin you with punch lines Funny how I fuck dimes... bitch you know I want mine Where's my fuckin money?! HOOK: I ain't speakin foreign... you know what I'm saying Better have my bread nigga I ain't playin (Bitch... where my fucking money?) Mark every word... spoken reddish so your pussy If you think I'm jokin? (muhfucker... where's my fuckin money?) Think I still ain't crazy cause I cut my dread And if you short my cake I'm off side of your head (bitch where's my fuckin money?) 2: (OHHHH) Critical it's pitifull I'm cynical How I deliver lyricals and take these other niggas paper Topsy-tervy contraversy I'm so thirsty go no mercy For some of these bitches... I collect my money now and later Keep it movin with the clique... while making bitches hit the strip Cake up everyday I wake I RATE the way my money flip I want it's mine... borderline... call it crime... all the shine I'm takin it Ain't no mistakin it nigga what's yours is mine No need to second guess it check I'm the gloss and grind the gritty and the floss, the profit and the loss all intertwined Because I profit from your losses You don't want it... you should get it In the hood with you money... I extended my line of credit The medic... doctor ryhmes that put you on a dihharettic shrinkin up a nigga pockets Simple niggaz style pathetic Bust rhymes... hittin you with punch lines Funny how I fuck dimes... bitch you know I want mine Where's my fuckin money?! HOOK: I ain't speakin foreign... you know what I'm saying Better have my bread nigga I ain't playin (Bitch... where's my fucking money?) Mark every word... spoken reddish so your pussy If you think I'm jokin? (Muhfucker... where's my fuckin money?) Think I still ain't crazy cause I cut my dread And if you short my cake I'm off side of your head (bitch where's my fuckin money?) Categoría:Canciones de The Beat 102.7